Xiren's Halloween Trials
by Murai
Summary: Xiren was getting ready to go to her Halloween party when Ryu stepped in to ruin the whole thing. Rated T for mild language use.


With a last tug of the red bow adorning Naiki's hair, Xiren stepped back and smiled. "There you are all done. Mix is going to love your costume."

"Are you sure?" The fox slowly turned around to let his teacher examine her work. The outfit was a cute red nurse's outfit and was designed to match the mad medical operator costume Mix would be wearing. Instead of a mini skirt, Naiki's outfit had little shorts and Xiren opted to trade out the nurse cap for a cute bow. The ensemble created a perfect match for the soulmates.

"Yes I'm sure, Naiki." The fashionista patted the fox's head and smiled at him. The two husbands were always doing things to try pleasing each other and every time the two were set to meet they were just as excited as the first time they went on a date. "Now get so you can go see that husband of yours."

Naiki didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the red candy bucket from the table by the door before rushing out to meet his demon prince. Xiren shook her head at the young man's impatience and turned to examine her own costume. For Halloween this year, the fashionista had designed a line of Elvira inspired outfits. The basic line of costumes were close fitting black dress with uneven hems and a low cut front lacing corset. All of the outfits for her Halloween set came in black and there were options to alter the costume. Shortening the hems, removing the skirt in favor of shorts or a bathing suit style corset were some of the alterations she offered to her clients.

Her own outfit was an altered version of her line. The corset was much shorter than a typical corset and had a mid-drift cut. The skirt was also shorter and instead of a long train with a slit up the side that the Elvira outfit boasted, her costume had pleats that were sewn together at the belt; leaving them to flit loosely. The right side of the skirt had a section devoid of pleats to mimic the classic slit. Unlike the versions she sold in her shop, her belt had a real dagger rather than a plastic replica.

Satisfied with her ensemble, Xiren put on the mid-calf laced boots she picked out for the costume and headed toward the kitchen to gather the food she was bringing out with her. She and several of her teacher friends were going to a Halloween party hosted at Alyera's home. Since most of their students were out with lovers to either trick or treat or start mischief, the women decided to have some girl time.

As she entered the kitchen, she caught sight of the other three students in her home. Atraiyuu was forbidden from being on Earth during Halloween and sulkily returned to heaven for a few days. Shahdell, Ryu's second in command, was visiting for the holiday and he along with Ryu and Kouta were gathered in the kitchen.

"Oh Xiren you look lovely this evening." Kouta caught sight of his teacher's costume and bowed with glowing eyes in admiration.

"Why thank you Kouta." Xiren smiled at her seductive student. Shahdell nodded his approval as well, but Ryu looked his lover's attire over with a glare.

"You aren't coming out with us. I have demon things to attend to and you'd be in the way." His voice was cool and the other two backed away to keep from getting caught in the potential lover's spat.

"I am well aware that you are going and doing something I'd probably be better off not knowing about." Xiren rolled her eyes at the demon lord. "Several teachers are having a Halloween party and that's where I am going."

"No." Ryu's voice was commanding and he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Yes. I designed some cute costumes for Luna, Alyera, and Tiffany and I will go see them in those costumes." Xiren countered her lover while crossing her own arms. Ryu, the ever possessive, always had something to say about her going out and these arguments often ended up with the demon lord conceding to go with the fashionista to whatever she was doing.

"You are not going out in that outfit. Those teachers have male students that I do not trust. If Luna is going then I'm sure Jinx will find an excuse to be there."

"What has that got to do with anything? Jinx is dating Atraiyuu and still carries a torch for Luna. He won't concern himself with me."

"Atraiyuu is in Heaven and won't be there to distract his attention and Shinx will use tonight's power to augment his own instead of keeping an eye on his brother. That leaves you fair game and I know you find him attractive. Airden and that Saga may also be there. You are not going near that party." His eyes glanced across Xiren's outfit.

While the two had their back and forth about going or not going to the party, Shahdell and Kouta exchanged glances. "I'll put ten souls he locks her in their room." Kouta whispered his bet to the demon general.

"Your highness, I'll put ten souls against your bet and say he locks her in the basement." Shahdell gave an inconspicuous shake to the incubus king's hand to seal their bet. The pair of lover's lightly argued back and forth for a few more minutes, and once the conversation boiled down to a childish 'yes' 'no' squabble, Ryu let out a growl and picked Xiren up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Xiren's eyes widened as she was slung over the muscular shoulder. "Ryu! Put me down!" She kicked and tried pounding her fists against her lover's back. "Ugh this isn't fair." She muttered as the demon lord carried her off to the room.

"I'm a demon. Fair isn't my style." Ryu smirked as he held the squirming woman and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Ryu what the hell are you planning? Put me down!" Xiren wriggled harder trying to escape the powerful man's grasp.

Shahdell watched with Kouta as the lover's continued their antics. "I may have lost the bet, but I find this amusing. Now I understand why Lord Villieldr stays around a mortal woman. Her anger is quite satisfying."

"Hmm…careful. I get the feeling Ryu won't take mercy even on his second in command if said second were to show interest in his woman." Kouta shot an amused sidelong glance at the general.

"Hmph. A mortal woman holds no such base desire for me." The dark haired general dismissed the incubus king's words his lord disappeared behind the door.

Once inside the room, Ryu tossed the fashion designer on the bed and pushed her down. "You are not going to the party." The crimson eyes burned with unholy fire as he declared his command. Xiren held that gaze and tried not to think about the implications of the muscular body pinning her to the bed. That attractive masculine body distracted her thoughts more often than the fashionista cared to admit. Staring into the powerful gaze of her lover, Xiren didn't notice what Ryu was doing before it was too late to react.

The cold feel of metal snapped around the fashionista's wrists and a distinct click of a lock snapping shut echoed through her ears. "Ryu! This is too much! Get these cuffs off me!" She shouted and tried to wriggle her wrist free. Her movements were in vain and the demon lord quickly cuffed her other wrist and secured her to the headboard.

"Xiren." Ryu's voice was low and cold as he called to get his lover's attention. Xiren quieted down, but glared at him. "You'll stay here like this. It's safer for you here than it is around all of those men who could tempt you."

"If you weren't such an attractive male I'd have kicked your ass to the curb. Maybe I should let Kouta take up residence in my bed instead." Her voice was taunting and elicited a snarl from the man holding her captive.

"I will kill you before I let any other man share your bed. You belong to me." Ryu's voice belied his anger and he pressed his body closer to the woman. Xiren caught her breath as the shirtless male's warmth drew closer. "You are mine and you'll stay here." He lifted the fashionista's chin and pressed his lips against hers.

The warm feel of his lips on hers brought a flush to her body and she instinctively closed her eyes. Again Ryu's body and skill were distracting her from her fight. She suspected the man knew exactly what his good looks could get him and he used that to his advantage. The warm tongue of her lover trailed across her lips and asked for entry. Desiring to deepen the kiss, Xiren parted her lips and moaned as Ryu moved his tongue to caress hers. "Mmn…Ryu." The green eyed woman's voice was soft as the kiss broke and she shifted her position to invite her lover to continue.

"Now stay." Ryu smirked as he pulled away and moved off the bed. His eyes appraised the woman now chained to the bed they shared. Satisfied that she'd be unable to escape, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his lips. A trail of smoke wafted from the end as he took a drag from the addictive object.

"Wait, no Ryu!" Xiren's eyes widened as she realized the man was going to leave her as she was and head off on his own business. A thin line of smoke followed after the demon lord as he left the room and shut the door. "Damnit Ryu! Stupid Yandere bastard! Get back here!"

"She'll be quite upset with you when you get back you know." Kouta smiled at Ryu as he listened to his teacher yelling for the man to remove her restraints.

"Xiren'll get over it. Are you joining us Kouta, or are you playing with Shinx tonight?" He puffed on his cigarette as he questioned the incubus.

"I thank you for the invite, but no. Sartai and I will be taking care of some things this evening." The violet eyed king bowed before heading to the front door. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"We better get going as well my lord. Vesuvius will get impatient if we don't start sending souls for him to store." Shahdell urged Ryu as they watched the emerald hair of Kouta's trail out the door.

"Then let's get going." Ryu nodded to his second in command and led the way out the door despite the yelling from the bedroom he shared with his lover.


End file.
